1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cordless blinds assembly, and more particularly, to a control device located in the bottom box to control the cordless blinds assembly.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional window blinds assemblies are developed to include several different styles such as Roman shades, blinds assemblies and curtains assemblies. The control and operation of these window blinds assemblies are catalogued into cordless operation devices and cord-operational devices. The control device is received in the top box and connected to the operation cords which hang downward and located on two sides of the blinds. However, the operation cords may be wrapped around limbs of children playing the operation cords.
The present invention intends to provide a control device of a cordless blinds assembly and the control device is received in the bottom box of the blinds assembly to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.